


That was Knot Expected

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas finally get it on. Shame Dean didn't know about angel anatomy. </p><p>for <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/84092.html?thread=31525756#t31525756">this kinkmeme fill</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	That was Knot Expected

It had taken a few weeks to get to this point. Well, years, if he was being honest. But a few weeks since Castiel had done more than stare at Dean, and a few weeks since Dean had freaked out and ignored him. But now? Now they were doing this. 

And it was taking too fucking long. 

“Cas! C’mon man! You’ve had your fingers in my ass for ages. My ass has never been this loose. Just… can we get on with it?”

Castiel’s head popped up between Dean’s legs. The blue eyes that had been staring so intently at his asshole were now pinned on his face. 

“I told you Dean. It takes more preparation for a human to copulate with an angel.”

Dean choked.

“If you call it _copulation_ it isn’t going to happen. Ever. And if you don’t hurry the fuck up? It isn’t going to happen. _Ever_. So either hurry up and stick it in, or let me stick it in you.”

Castiel’s brows snapped together. Not in an angry way (Dean was very familiar with that expression), but more in a considering way. 

“Okay Dean. If you think you are ready, I will take you.” Castiel stared down Dean’s body, taking in his hard cock - and the way precome glistened at its tip - as well as the faint flush on his cheeks. “Much as I like this view, I believe it will be easier for you if I were to mount you from behind.” Castiel tapped Dean’s hip. “On your hands and knees, please.” 

Grumbling to himself Dean turned over. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

“Cas!!!”

“Quiet, Dean. This is a different angle, therefore I am assessing whether your hole is stretched enough for me. It’s for your own good”

Dean felt the angel’s feather light touch at his stretched out rim. And he growled. 

“Cas. Fuck me now, or so help me God, I will flip you over and take you without _any_ prep.”

Dean finally felt something that wasn’t fingers nudge his asshole. 

“Fine, Dean. But I want you to know I think you are rushing this.”

Dean’s voice dropped an octave as he growled. “Shut up and fuck me, Cas.”

And then the angel was doing just that. Dean felt something solid and hot slide home. Despite Castiel’s _fears_ that Dean wasn’t stretched enough for him, the slide was oh so good… a little burn, but Dean liked a little pain with his pleasure. 

“Ah Cas… feels good…”

Although Dean desperately wanted to mock Castiel for his _concern_ over how big his cock was, Dean decided to let it pass, for now. It felt damn good… and he finally had Cas’s cock in his ass!

“Oh!” 

Castiel had managed to find his prostate.

“There! Again! Ah!! Cas!!”

If it didn’t feel so good, Dean would have been embarrassed by how quickly he was turned into a moaning mess. Behind him, Castiel was quiet, his only contribution to the noise in the room being a few grunts. Dean, on the other hand, luxuriated in the feel of his ass being pounded, making appreciative and encouraging noises. Until Cas…

“What the fuck? Cas – what are you doing?”

It felt like Castiel trying to shove an extra tennis ball up his ass. 

Castiel stilled. And sighed. Fucking _sighed_. “I told you you weren’t stretched enough, Dean.”

“Stretched enough for what??” If Dean had, perhaps, squawked, well, no one would blame him. 

“For my knot, Dean.”

Dean's mind blanked. The words themselves made sense, because yeah, _theoretically_ , Dean understood. _Theoretically_ , he could appreciate the fact that different species had knots. Which they did things with. Theoretically, Dean was fine with it. 

But in practise? In practise, one of these species was actually trying to stick a knot up his ass. 

In practise, theory and practise were not the fucking same. 

“Take it out! Take it out now!!!” 

Dean’s mini panic attack had not stopped Castiel from rutted against him. He felt the thing (the knot, his smug brain helpfully informed him) pushing at his rim, stretching it further than it was possible to stretch. 

“It won’t fit Cas! Stop!! Just.. please… ah!! Fuck!”

He felt his asshole stretch, the knot forcing its way in before lodging but not stopping its seemingly endless inflation. 

Dean frantically tried to get away, crying out as it pulled at him, too big now. Castiel grabbed onto his arms firmly, pulling him back, until Dean's back was cradled against his chest. 

“Hush, Dean. You’ll only hurt yourself.”

There was a pause, and Castiel went to speak again. Dean twisted at the waist, unable to move much with _a giant baseball shoved up his ass_. (Even that small movement enough to cause him to wince.) He slapped a hand over Cas’s mouth. 

“If you even _think_ about saying ‘I told you so’, so help me, Cas, I will destroy you!”

The angel went to speak once again, but Dean pressed his hand down harder. 

“I own a freaking angel blade.”

Perhaps it was the slightly hysterical look in his eyes, but Castiel appeared to believe that Dean would use it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And then there was that awkward sex moment, when it wasn’t quite working, and you weren’t sure how to deal with it. Under normal circumstances, Dean would politely make his apologies and hightail it out of there (not that that happened often). But these weren’t normal circumstance. Dean and Castiel were _tied_ to each other. Inch by painful inch (and occasionally less painful inch) he turned, until he faced Castiel. He didn't understand how he could turn on a knot, or what that said about his ass, but he wasn't going to think about it. Once he'd turned, there was nowhere else to look but at Cas.

Dean felt his heart speed up again. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Who even knew angels had knots. He wiggled, more with emotional discomfort, and heard Castiel moan. 

“Dean. Please. I need you to stay still.”

Dean paused for a moment. Cas’s voice sounded… strained. Utterly turn on and strained. Dean smirked. He could work with this. He was Dean Fucking Winchester. He was _good_ at sex. And sure, this was unexpected. But it wasn’t actually hurting anyway… not anymore. In fact it was feeling quite good, the way he was so _full_. Cas’s overinflated cock was pushing on his sensitive tissues, and now that Dean was thinking with his body, rather than his head, he noticed he had leaked precome all over Cas’s belly. 

“Why, Cas? Does it feel too good?” Dean practically purred, as he circled his hips, grinding down on the angel. He was rewarded with the angels hitched breath. 

“Yes Dean. It does.”

“Feels good for me too,” Dean whispered. Reaching for his angel, he cupped Castiel’s face, kissing him like no one else’s business. He felt the tentative swipe of Cas’s tongue, and rolling his eyes, he dominated the kiss – pressing his tongue into Cas’s mouth and claiming it. Well, until Castiel growled. 

In a move too quick to follow, Castiel had Dean on his back, arms pinned above his head. His lips were covered Dean – nipping at his face, his neck, his collarbone. The combination of kisses and bites, coupled with feeling so incredibly full was too much – Dean came in a series of short, sharp spurts, covering both his and Castiel’s belly. 

Castiel’s frantic biting slowed, and as did the thrusting and grinding. 

“Oh.”

And damn, if that single syllable didn’t sound amazing when drawn out in Castiel’s gravelly voice. 

“I see it does feel good, Dean. Let’s see if we can make it feel better.”

And then Castiel was _pushing_ and _grinding_ and _circling_ and the thickness of his knot seemed to touch everything sensitive inside him. Dean felt his cock give an interested twitch as Cass’s little movements stimulated everything. 

In short order Dean was panting and moaning, his cock ready to spill once more. Castile’s breath was warm and heavy in Dean’s ear. 

“Almost there… Dean… ready for it?”

Dean almost rolled his eyes. Then actually did roll his eyes as with a moan Castiel came. He could feel Cas’s cock jerk within him, painting his insides with come. And more come. And even more come. Fuck! 

“How much…?” Dean managed to get out before Castiel’s hand was sliding down his cock. That one touch, and Dean was coming again. 

Dean lay there panting. Sure he had whited out. Castiel though, was still jerking, cock still releasing into him. With a final grunt and thrust of his hips, Castiel collapsed on Dean. With a slight ‘oof’ Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him close. 

The two lay like that, until Castiel’s knot deflated enough to remove himself from Dean’s ass. Dean felt Cas’s cock slip free, wincing at the movement and the flood of come that left his body. Castiel mojo’ed a facecloth and gently wiped Dean down, murmuring quietly at how good Dean had been to take his knot. Once Dean was deemed clean enough, Castiel lay down once more, this time pulling Dean into his arms, ignoring Dean’s grumbling. Dean allowed himself to relax, head spinning with thoughts that he had just been knotted. Castiel’s deep sigh interrupted his thoughts. 

“I am sorry, Dean. I believed that you knew about an angel’s anatomy.” He sighed deeply. “I enjoyed that very much, but I understand if you don’t want to do it again. Next time you may mount me.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Maybe at some point he would fuck the formality out of Cas, but in the meantime…

“Nah, it’s alright. It actually felt pretty good. But maybe next time… maybe I’ll let you prepare me a bit more.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Dean/Cas fic!


End file.
